Forest Drake
Forest Drake is an antagonist in “Moonlight Stars” and is a powerful ally hired by Volkan Tinuviel. His weapon of choice is a Technology Buster Blaster Board (TBBB) named Ira de Huracán. He also alludes to Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts. Appearance Forest is a young man that has short, spiky dark green hair with a spiky side bang, a slightly tan complexion, and yellow eyes. He is athletically built and sometimes wears a green holographic visor. He wears a black leather jacket with gold spikes on the jacket shoulders, gold zipper and buttons over a green tank top, gray skinny jeans and black combat boots that match with his jacket. With his outfit, he wears green wraps around the palms of his hands that extend to his wrists, a semi tribal necklace with a leaf charm in the center around his neck, and sometimes wear a green holographic visor or black sport sunglasses. Personality Forest is known to have many guises, depending on who he is associating himself with as well as when it comes to his line of work. As one of his covers, he can be similar to a sociopath, giving off a carefree and charismatic personality when talking to people in general. In this light, he can be seen as people person. When it comes to encountering enemies on another hand, he speaks calmly to his enemies, even tormenting them with pet names such as "Kitty Cat" or "Miss” for his own amusement, especially during boring patrols. When it comes to friends of his, he will joke around with them just for kicks to an extent and it is rare to earn respect from him. He would also treat his friends as if they were his true family by caring for them. In his workshop, he loves to tinker around with weaponry and create ways to improve his or other people's weapons. However, he is known to show hostility to people in some cases, mostly towards people he dislikes or hates. Under his cover, his true personality comes to light. In truth, he is a ruthless man who uses methods that other people call cruel and sadistic depending on the context such as when Forest has Biscotti torture Leo and Niagara with electric dust whips and how he tortures Zabrina with his semblance after he charges himself. His mercilessness along with his shrewdness and calculative mind makes him a valuable asset to his employers, especially for their assignments he is given. He will not hesitate to badly wound or kill his targets without a second thought in order to comply with the people who hired him as he almost killed Gawain Magne during their infiltration. Another example is seen with relationships that he would have with woman that he needs to get close to because of his employer in which he may display violent behavior by torturing them if they do not comply with him with his act as a true gentleman. Biography/ History Forest Drake was born within one of the rural towns near the main city in Vacuo and grew up with his loving family, even though their conditions were not necessarily the best financially and environmentally. In fact, the family had just enough to get by and get the food they needed for dinner the next day. His father was a former hunter that was forced to retire from a terrible back injury and became a pretty decent mechanic that had some business. As for his mother, she was a lone shopkeeper in one of the districts, making a decent amount of money for the family by selling different kinds of arts and crafts. He started attending Vacuo’s combat school (similar to Signal Academy) and created his weapon based on his father’s. After he finished the creation of Ira de Huracán, he fell in love with creating new inventions similar to his father. He aspired to be a hunter and a mechanic while he learned more of how to fight from his father and from Vacuo’s combat school. Things seemed to be bright for a hunter in training, but unfortunately when he was 15, his life made a disastrous turn. In the neighborhood they grew up in, there was a terrible gang fight that broke out after a bar fight had gone way out of hand. His father went to help the officials in the area despite the family’s disagreement. When a couple of the thugs broke into his home, he defended his mother and step brother from their attacks and drove them away from there. However, from their squabble, the house was beginning to collapse from the fire that was started from it. He and his mother made it out, but it was a moment too late for his younger brother as the flaming building collapsed on top of him. Frightened for his life and his mother’s, the duo decided to search for his father. They both somehow got split up from each other in the crowd of people while they searched for his father. Later that night, Forest found his father fighting in one of the back alleys, exhausted and out of aura and right after his father saw him, one of his opponents had blown up one side of the buildings, taking his father’s life with it. When the realization hits him, he realized that most of his family if not all of it was gone and from then on, he was alone in the world with the fond memories of his loving family and a broken heart. Officials had found him a few moments later and took the saddened boy to an orphanage. Months later after the accident, a gentleman visited and asked to meet him. He introduced himself as Volkan Tinuviel and gave him the offer to take him under his wing to find out what or who was responsible for the tragedy that befell his family. Forest wholeheartedly accepted his offer without a second thought with a building feeling of revenge in his mind and left with the crime lord. Even though the training was difficult between Volkin’s teachings and matches with other people such as Biscotti Creme, he was able to go beyond expectations with his fighting capability, technology genius, and overall perseverance. Because of this, he remained out of reach of danger, completed many missions, and became one of Volkan's most trusted members and weapon specialists. He graduated from Vacuo's combat school a couple years later, but instead of attending Shade Academy, he decided to learn more from his fellow gang members to accumulate his experience rather than learning in a classroom. By being part of Volkan's Faction and moving to Vale soon after, he hopes to find peace of mind he has never had with his new family that he has made by finding his birth family's killer. After the events of Crescent Moon preview with Leonardo Tsukiakari, Forest was seen to be an experienced infiltrator and had continued to do his work for Volkin Tinuviel. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ '' While Forest Drake and the rest of Volkan’s Faction did not have a part during the Battle of Beacon, they were heading towards the Nightmarian Eye Main Base instead during that time after their training session in one of their training camps. Once they visited them, Forest, along with the other members of Volkan’s Faction joined Nightmarian Eye. Months later, Forest had sharpened his skills and he improved himself mechanically and physically. As one of their notable members, he has more responsibilities and has become more powerful within the organization while keeping his personality the same as before. While at Nightmarian Eye, he has also found clues on who was involved that night several years ago. Because of the new information, it has led him to not only seek out Leonardo Tsukiakari, but also to seek out Niagara Kimhan, son of one of Vacuo's hunters, Amaril Kimhan. Faction Terms * Nightmarian Eye: An underground organization that believes that anyone should have the power to protect themselves without the aid of hunters and huntresses regardless of their abilities. And they also believe that without military assistance in protection, everyone would be equal in strength and able to stand against any adversary. In Combat ''Weapon: Ira de Huracán ''(Spanish for Hurricane's Wrath) Ira de Huracán is a Technology Buster Blaster Board (TBBB) that Forest created while he attended Vacuo's combat school. It is a two handed claymore that can transform into a high tech hoverboard and shock blaster. Basically: the default mode is his claymore which can either transform into its shockblaster mode or into it's hoverboard mode. In its hoverboard mode, he can ride on the hoverboard using a mixture of wind and gravity dust to swiftly navigate around areas and can use as a way to defend himself before transforming it into his claymore mode. When in its claymore mode, he can create slashes with his aura to either send out waves or power up his sword for more destructive strikes to his opponent. While in it's shock blaster mode, he uses lightning dust rounds to strike his enemies from a distance. In his claymore and hoverboard mode, he can incorporate it to use certain kinds of dust such as lightning, fire, and wind along with his aura while only using lightning dust rounds in its shock blaster mode. He also decides to add the uses of ice and earth dust to his arsenal and gives a tune up to his shockblaster mode to be able to use both fire, and ice dust for fiery lightning shots or frozen lightning shots. The shots can also either be normal one projectile or 3 smaller projectile shots. ''Abilities: Forest is a capable warrior that is able to protect himself with and without his weapon. Along with his average speed, he has above average strength that he uses to fight with Ira de Huracán in its claymore mode. He also has average endurance which can help him longer battles to an extent. He can be reliant on his semblance at times especially if he is in an area that has a lot of electrical devices. In volume 4, he is not as reliant on his semblance and improved his semblance endurance by being able to use it a little more in a shorter time span. It is revealed that he is also well in not only buildings, but well versed in desert-like terrain because of his childhood. With his weapon, he can improve his speed and evasion when he rides his weapon in its hoverboard mode, however, he can be vulnerable to distance attacks and high strength attacks that can throw him off balance. He is also a mechanic that can fix equipment or weaponry for his allies. In battle, he can be a tactician that can think of many strategies for a situation and is able to improvise if his mind is on the battle. His biggest flaw aside from his semblance limit is his arrogance. If he gets too cocky, he can underestimate his opponent and because of this, he tends to fight without thinking further ahead. Another weakness is his emotions since if he gets too infuriated, he will attack without thinking ahead and fight with brute force. If he is in his right state of mind, he preforms at his best and in either case, he can be a dangerous threat. After joining Nightmarian Eye, he has learned to somewhat control his emotions, but when into a true fight of strength, he will revert to his older ways before Volume 4. Aura: ''Neon Green. ''Semblance: Lightning Surge Forest has the ability to run electricity over his body to release it on a person or thing. The more static electricity he stores, the more he can electrify. However, he can only take on so much static electricity before it overloads his body which is why he can only have it stored on his whole body for 20 seconds and after using it, the electricity disappears and cannot use it until he runs more electricity which takes up to 45 seconds to run over. In Volume 4, he is able to store it on his body from 25-30 seconds and is able to run electricity in 40 seconds thanks to intense training. Trivia -Forest is basically an environment filled with trees. His last name, Drake translates to ‘Dragon’ in English. Since forests are filled with different shades of green, it fits the color rule. From his first and last name it aspired me to make him like both nature and technology, thereby coming up with the name “Storm Dragon”. -Forest alludes to Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts * His cold personality and his sadism stems from his allusion. * Loss of his family drives him to get revenge while Vincent’s loss drives him to insanity. * Does what they need to in order to achieve their goals. Similar to how Forest quickly accept Volkin’s offer to get revenge. Vincent also does what he can to make his younger brother happy. -Aside from his hobby of creating and updating new weaponry, he can also be a womanizer. And if in sexual circumstances, he would be mostly considered a sadist. -His mechanical abilities loosely alluded to Gino Weinberg from Code Geass and his technology genius can also allude to Gear from Static Shock. -Originally, I had wanted him to be a Rockstar OC with a guitar/mace for a weapon, but as a villain, I would see him more with a steampunk style and decided to change him into a technology inclined steampunk OC. Image Gallery Forest Symbol.png|Forest Drake Symbol (Thanks to Flora) Leo_&_forest Web.jpg|Leo and Forest (Thanks to RogueSpider!) Forest Drake Concept Art.png|Forest Original Outfit (Thanks to RogueSpider) forest_drake_medium_size_by_orisodehime-dbucij7.png.jpg|Forest Drake (As of Volume 4) Thanks to OriSODEhime!